a change will do you good
by maddy692
Summary: player britt chasing hard to get santana
1. Chapter 1

A change will do you good

Brittany's pov

To say Brittany was pissed was an understatement here she was badass bitch from New York stuck in some cow town in the middle of god knows where. Her dad had the deluded idea that this move was the best thing for there family. See Brittany s pierce has some what of a wild side she was 18 at the top of the New York social plie partying with the other rich kids and screwing the hottest girls. that's right she was a capital g.a.y and proud of it and with her being so blessed in the looks and charm department it didn't take much for girls to drop there panties for her. HeR parents freaked at her behaviour and had warned her many times if things didn't change they would ship her off to Lima Ohio to live with her aunt holly. After one particularly wild party got a little out of control and she ended up breaking some preps nose who didn't like the fact that Brittany had fucked his girlfriend in the bathroom. She ended up being taken home by the cops yet again which resulted in a long lecture on how she was throwing her life away breaking her mothers hart and being a bad influence on her little sister Emily. One plane ride later she was in her new room in her aunt's house wondering how the hell she was going to make it through the next year in this boring hell hole.

Beep beep beep Brittany groaned hearing her alarm going off she reached over switched it off and pulled the cover back over her head. Her aunt came busting in to the room opened the blinds and pulled the covers off. "Wakey wakey Sleepy head wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school now would you". Brittany grumbled "how can you be so perky this early in the morning and to answer your question yes I would". Holly just laughed and told her to move her ass. An hour later she was sitting in the principles office at McKinley high school. "Miss Pierce let me be the first to welcome you to McKinley I hope you have a happy time here and stay out of trouble" the principle said. Just as Brittany was about to respond the office door opened and in walked a tiny brunette. She stuck her hand out and spoke "hi im Rachel berry you must be Brittany ill be you'll guild for today and may I add im very much looking forward to becoming your friend and maybe even having you join our glee club I hear you are a very skilled dancer and are on the road to Julliard I myself… Brittany held up a hand and looked at the girl in shock "first of all breath god dam it second of all ill decide if we will be friends or not and just looking at you im not loving your chances of that happening and what the hell is a glee club". The principle waved them out of his office without another word. The plucky brunette just brushed off Brittanys comments as they walked to the lockers. As Brittany opened her locker she turned to Rachel "so what is a glee club and does it have any hot chicks because no way am I going a whole year without hooking up" Rachel while a little stunned answered "glee club is a show choir we sing and dance I am the best singer and have all the main solos but we are allways looking for people to dance behind me" As for the hot chicks we are not the most popular bunch but Quinn and Santana are not hard on the eye". "Well short stuff ill maybe check it out and let you know" Brittany said. Rachel smiled and "said great ill look forward to it now you have history ill walk you to class". As the pair arrived at the classroom door they agreed to meet back at the lockers so Rachel could show her to her next class. Brittany stepped in to the room and was greeted by the teacher. "Well hello there she said you must be Brittany welcome to McKinley take a seat next to she paused a moment and scanned the room ah next to Miss Lopez". Brittany gave her thanks and headed in the direction the teacher was pointing. When she took her seat she turned to say hi to her new desk mate but the words got stuck in her throat as she took in one of the hottest girls she has ever seen. Brittany mentally slapped herself and tried to get her cool back which was not easy because this girl was smoking. she was a dark skinned Latina with long flowing raven coloured hair soft looking plump lips that look very kissable deep brown eyes set in a beautiful face Brittany decided then and there this girl was going to be screaming her name by the end of the day. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a sexy raspy voice Brittany gave a sexy smile and said "sorry I didn't catch that". "I said will you stop fucking leering at me it's creepy as fuck". Brittany was taken by surprise and excited well well she thought hot and feisty dam this is going to be good. SHe turned back to the sexy Latina and said "sorry about that I just couldn't help but be taken with your beauty". Smooth Brittany she's going to eat that shit up girls like her allways do or so she thought. The Latina just eyed her for a second before replying "wow that has to be the lamest line I have ever heard" just as Brittany was about to speak again the ravened haired girl held up a hand. "Let me stop you right there IV heard all about you little miss bad ass from New York party girl and player Ill save you the time and effort right now you will never get in my pants so don't even try now stop leering at me and don't talk to me and we'll get on just fine". With that she turned back to her work. Brittany was stunned no girl has ever knocked her back like that before. she sat back in her seat and glanced over at the other girl dam she's just become even hotter she decided to make it her mission to get this girl in her bed a smirk came across her face game on miss Lopez game on.

Hope you liked it this is my first try at writing frantic so be kind J sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

A change will do you good

Santana sat in history trying to ignore the feel of the new girl's eyes on her. She had no interest in getting to know Brittany player pierce the school had been buzzing with the news that a New York party girl would be joining us at McKinley. I had learnt all about her antics in the big apple from the gossip rags and let's just say I was not impressed. Girls like her are all the same flash there money put on the charm to get girls in to bed then move on to the next. Well not this girl im smarter then that. although I have to admit she is beautiful with golden blonde hair long toned legs and I bet she has awesome abs being a dancer milky skin that glows but my favoured part was her eyes the bluest eyes I had ever seen It wasn't hard to see why girls fall for her.

Brittany had been watching the Latina for awhile she looked like she was thinking pretty hard and all Brittany wanted to do was fuck her pretty hard. She had decided the cocky charm approach was not going to work with this girl she was going to have to work for it she had clearly heard about her rep. she was going to have to chase this girl and if she had a chance of getting her she was ganna have to play nice and sweet.

Brittany was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the bell telling her class was over. She saw the Latina grab her things and rush out the classroom she just smirked and thought you can run run but you can't hide. She made her way to her locker where she spotted Rachel talking with one Miss Lopez she would really have to learn her first name. She approached the pair with her sweetest smile let the games begin.

"Hey Rachel how was class? Thanks for waiting for me" she said sickly sweet. "You're very welcome this is my best friend Santana she is also in glee club have you thought anymore about joining". This earned her a fiery glare from Santana. "I really don't think glee club is Brittanys thing maybe cheeros plenty of girls to scam on there to". Rachel gave her an elbow and said "Santana that is very rude just because Brittany is known to like girls does not mean she will hit on every female she sees, you as an out gay woman should know better". The blonde couldn't help but smirk so she does play for my team good to know. "That's ok Rachel im sure you have all heard I have a little rep" Santana scoffed at the little. Brittany continued "but im not all bad give me a chance and you'll see that, and yes id love to join glee club sounds like fun". Santana looked at her with knowing eyes "listen I know all about girls like you and you don't fool me I don't know what your game is but im not playing". With that she said goodbye to Rachel and walked away. "don't mind her it takes her awhile to warm up to new people but once you earn her trust she's one of the best and loyal friends you could ask for". "that's fantastic about glee club we have a meeting after school today ill introduce you to everyone at lunch". Brittany gave her thanks as they walked to there next class.

Lunch rolled around pretty fast and before Brittany knew it she was sitting at a table with a group of people trying not to stare at her. The first person she noticed was a skinny white kid who was clearly gay and had good fashion sense. Next was a black chick with an air of diva but seemed pretty cool. Last was a cute blonde who had a sexy little smirk on her face and I swear she's flirting with me with her eyes. Maybe this chick could provide some fun once operation fuck Santana was complete. Last but not least Santana who had been stealing glances at me thinking I hadn't noticed she was wrong.

Rachel arrived not long after me "hi Brittany I see you have met everyone already" I say "yes but no one has told me there names yet I know sans of cause" Santana almost chocks on her food at the little nickname. Rachel says. "Well this is Kurt Quinn and Mercedes, Sam mike artie and Noah have a football meeting and Tina is well I don't care but you will meet everyone else at glee later". I give a little nod and spend the next hour telling fun party stories from new York I have them all eating out the palm of my hand apart from a certain someone who is rolling her eyes pretty hard at me. I decide its time to take things up a notch. "well as fun as all of that was im not proud that I hurt people I just hope everyone can allow me to leave the past behind me and start fresh" I gave an honest smile and was surprised to discover that my own lies felt like the truth I shook it off and got back to business. Rachel piped up "that was very touching and I think I can speak for everyone when I say welcome to our little family we're happy to have you". Everyone agreed with Rachel and extended there welcome. I was struck with a feeling I had never had before I didn't know what it was but I kind of liked it. Santana had stayed silent the whole time she was not going to be an easy nut to crack.

Santana's pov

Lunch was interesting I was sitting with my glee friends than in strolls Brittany I have to say her little swagger is kind of sexy but I can't allow myself to think that way. She sits down and says hi to me I just nod everyone just sits not talking well until Rachel shows up. I have to say Brittanys little speech about leaving the past behind seemed honest. Maybe I should give her a chance and try being her friend but my walls are defiantly staying up. The way she looks at me as if she wants to eat me alive pisses me off but deep deep down excites me at the same time. I still don't trust her only time will tell if that will change.

The rest of the day was pretty dull before I knew it I was sitting in the choir room in my usual spot at the back next to Quinn. Mr Shue arrived and started taking about feelings again I blocked it out id had enough of feelings to last me a life time. I zone back in in time to see Brittany walk in she commanded everyone's attention. I noticed Quinn leering at Brittany and for some reason it unsettled me I knew what this feeling was I just couldn't admit it to myself. Mr shue said "welcome to glee Brittany we're happy to have you but like everyone else you will have to audition ill give you a little time to prepare something for next week". Brittany smirks and said" I have something in mind to sing now if that's ok". "That's fine with me" Mr Shue said. Brittany went over to the band and whispered something to them. She stood in the middle of the choir room and she looked me straight in the eyes and began to sing.

"I feel like im a hopeless romantic I cant help falling in love I fiend for love I want it I crave it" she still hasn't taken her eyes of me and I feel like I cant breath. "I just cant get enough take me away I wear my hart on my sleeve always let love take the lead I may me a little naive im drunk on love nothing can sober me up" god why is she singing about love and looking at me like that shit she's coming closer I don't want her to but I cant turn away what the hell is happing to me. "im so intoxicated I love the way you taste on my lips" just as she sang the word taste her face was so close to mine everything inside me was screaming don't fall for it she's playing you then as she sang on my lips she lent in and gave me the softest kiss I had ever experienced. She pulled away and looked just as shocked as I felt but I couldn't deny that after only one fucking day I let her kiss me and I saw fireworks. I couldn't let this happen not again so I picked up my things and ran away from the feelings away from her.

So another chapter down review and let me know if you're liking it so far. Next chapter find out why Santana is so afraid of feels and what Brittany felt about that kiss and is operation fuck Santana still in play.


	3. Chapter 3

**A change will do you good**

The choir room was silent as the entire glee club sat stunned at what had just happened. Puck was the first to speak "that was hot and all but what the hell was that dude." Brittany answered "I just got a little carried away I had no idea she would react that way it was just a little peck". What Brittany wasn't saying was that her hart was still racing from that kiss. Her plan had been simple sing a song in glee that would make Santana think she was open to love and not just a player. Kissing her was not part of the plan she only got so close so she could look right in to her eyes. She was hit with the over whelming need to kiss her so she did. Never had a kiss felt so good her lips were still tingling. Just then Quinn stood up and said "im going to find Santana see if she's ok". She shot Brittany a playful wink as she left.

The rest of glee was uneventful mr shue had to take off early so everyone decided to talk with Brittany about what had happened earlier. Rachel started "look Brittany im sure you meant no harm with your little song you probly thought we would see the funny side, if it was anyone else you kissed we may have". Tina continued "Santana can be very closed off I wont tell you her story because that's not may place but she has been burnt before and I think that's why she reacted so strongly to you kissing her." Brittany said "I am really sorry guys I never meant to upset her I was just having a little fun with her she seemed so uptight". Mercedes chimed in "oh I heard that and yes Satan can be a little intense but she is our friend so if you want to stay on our good side don't try that crap with her again". Everyone agreed to let it go and gave Brittany the benefit of the doubt.

As Brittany walked towards her car she was lost in her thoughts. Dam that plan back fired big time now Lopez is pissed at me and I almost ruined it with glee club before it even really started. As much as she hated to admit it she liked them she had never really had real friends before and didn't want to screw that up. Maybe operation fuck Santana was no longer the best idea. If she couldn't get in her pants then she would have to settle for trying to win her friendship next chance she got she will apologise for kissing her and start over. Her first day at McKinley had been an interesting one she wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Quinn had found Santana at her locker looking pretty pissed and a little upset. "Hey san are you ok you ran out of there pretty fast." Santana sighed "I really don't know what happened back there normally I would have bitch slapped her for invading my space, but I don't know Quinn something about this girl just got under my skin." Quinn said "wow really after only a day girl has skills, look I get why you don't want to like her, after the crap Madison pulled on you im not surprised. But you can't shut people out forever so if there is a chance you like her maybe you should try giving her a chance and get to know her a little." Santana considered Quinn's words for a moment but then shook her head "no I can't let her in like that I can't help feeling I can't trust her. I will however be her friend because it looks like she's not going anywhere anytime soon ill talk to her in a few days and clear the air but ill keep my eye on her." Quinn looked at her "well if that's what you really want you know ill support you, oh and if your really not interested I might make a move cos the girl is hot" she said giving Santana a playful bump. The brunette rolled her eyes " go for it anything that keeps her from trying to kiss me again is welcomed and I don't like her that way anyway she is all yours, and thanks for being a good friend and talking this out with me". Quinn smiled "anytime we former cheerio's have to stick together but if you change your mind tell me I would never want a girl to come between us. Now enough of this sappy shit ill give you a ride home". With that she put her arm around her friend and walked her to the parking lot.

Later that night Santana lay in bed thinking over everything that had happened that day. She was so confused by Brittany the girl had clearly been trying to play her, acting a little too sweet in front of everyone. She was sure the real badass would show up soon enough. Then that kiss the look on her face and in her eyes it was like in that moment she felt the same spark she had. Surely a person can't fake that hence the confusion. Than there was Quinn when she said she might make a move on Brittany it made me feel a little sick and angry, IV known this girl one day and she is driving me crazy. I think maybe I have got little crush on her one that I don't want. Maybe seeing her with Quinn will help me you can't have a crush on someone your friend likes right. Making friends with Brittany is my best option hopefully that will make this silly crush go away we can forget about the kiss and things will go back to normal in my world. Either way I am not willing to let my walls down around her anytime soon, yes friends from a distance was defiantly the way to go. With the last thought fading away she fell asleep and dreamed about flowing blond hair and soft pink lips.

**There we have it Santana confused about how she feels. Next chapter Brittany will be trying to make amends with san and we'll find out a little more about Madison. We will discover more about the girls pasts through what they revel to each other. Hope you like so far please review and let me know if it's worth continuing.**


	4. Chapter 4

A change will do you good

Santana had seriously considered staying at home in bed for the rest of the week. Anything would be better then having this showdown with Brittany. But she knew she would have to face her sooner or later, plus her parents would have a thing or two to say about missing school. As she made her way to her locker she was stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Brittany was at Quinn's locker clearly flirting with her. Quinn was standing close and whispering in Brittany ear. A smirk came across Brittanys face as she trailed her fingers down Quinn's arm. Santana's blood was boiling she had to remind herself that she told Quinn she didn't like Brittany and well Brittany was free to do whatever and whoever she wanted.

Santana managed to get her books from her locker without being seen. She spent most of Spanish class thinking about what she had seen that morning. Maybe seeing Brittany with Quinn wasn't going to help this crush go away. The bell rang and Santana made her way to the front of the class. She was surprised to see Brittany waiting outside the classroom for her.

Brittany took a deep breath as Santana approached she didn't know why but gaining this girls friendship was important to her. "hey Santana I was wondering if you wanted to meet me under the bleachers at lunch today, so we can talk and maybe clear the air after what happened yesterday" Brittany bit her bottom lip nervously waiting for Santana to reply. "Um yeah sure I wanted to talk to you anyway so… Brittany let out the breath she was holding " great ill see you later" and with that she walked round the corner and out of sight.

Brittany lent up against the wall trying to calm her hart beat down. What the hell why am I so nervous about just talking to her. Ever since the kiss in the choir room I just can't stop thinking about her and how I want to kiss her again. No Brittany stop it you can't allow feelings to creep in. we'll have our talk clear the air and then just be friends but not close friends. Quinn was flirting with me like crazy this morning ill just get my kicks with her and hopefully thoughts of kissing Santana will just fade away. She pushed herself of the wall and headed towards the bleachers.

**sorry for the short chapter been a little busy. Coming up Brittany and Santana talk, more Brittany and Quinn and jealous Santana will be fun. Ill update very soon all suggestions are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany approached the bleachers and saw that Santana was already sitting underneath them waiting for her. "Hey sorry If im a little late have you been waiting long". Santana was sitting on an old discarded cough that some of the football players had dragged there a few weeks before she smiled and replyed "its fine iv only been here like 5 minutes". Brittany took a seat next to the brunette as she turned to look at her she smiled and began to speak. "So I asked you to meet me here because I really wanted to apologize for what happened in the choir room yesterday, I really never meant to upset or offend you. I realize now I was way out of line, and I really hope you can forgive me and we can maybe be friends".

They sat in silence for a little while before Santana spoke "first of all I forgive you and I didn't stop it so the kiss is not all on you. If there is any chance of us being friends I need to know why you did it I feel like you was messing with me the whole day I need to know if it was all in my head".

This was the moment of truth for the blonde she had to decide on complete honesty and risk the brunette never speaking to her again or lie and be the ass hole everyone thought she was. She swallowed and prepared herself for the worst.

"Santana im so sorry you may never want to speak to me again after this, but it wasn't in your head I was trying to see if I could seduce you in to sleeping with me. When I tried to flirt with and you cut me off well that's never really happened to me before and I didn't like it, so I made it my mission to prove you wrong and get you in my bed plus, I thought you was totally hot. You were right about me I am a player and I don't do feelings or relationships' I don't really look back once IV slept with a girl. If you can look past this and forgive me I think we can be good friends. Im not saying im going to change but I can promise I wont play games like that with you again so what do you say".

Santana sat stunned in to to silence she never in a million years thought Brittany would be this honest with her. She wasn't even angry at the blonde which surprised her. At least now she knew they could move past this and maybe build a friendship without wondering if the blonde was playing games with her. Her intentions had been to keep her distance from the other girl after this talk but sitting here in that moment she couldn't help but be drawn to her. She was broken from her thoughts when she felt a movement next to her and saw Brittany looking at her pleading with her to say something. "Thank you for being so honest with me, I can't say im thrilled at what you tried to pull but we can't change that now. As long as you never try to pull that crap on me again we can forget it ever happened. We can have a fresh start and hopefully build up to being friends". Brittany let out a long breath and said "I promise you won't regret giving me another chance to make a good impression on you. Before we put this behind us and never speak of it again I just need to ask one thing, why did you let me kiss you if you knew I was messing with you and why did you run out so upset".

Santana sighed and knew it was her turn to tell the truth she turned to the blonde "if im going to be honest with you we need to agree that whatever we say here is left here and we walk out with a clean slate, Brittany nodded her agreement. The brunette took a deep breath and continued im going to tell you something that will maybe help you understand why I reacted to you the way I did".

"At the start of junior year I was a very different person to what I am now. I was head cheerleader and Quinn was my second in command we were bitchs and together we ruled this school. We were so feared no one dared say anything to us when we joined glee club. But I had a secret I was a closet lesbian the only other person that knew was Rachel she really does have great gaydar" she laughed. "Anyway I wasn't ready to come out I was so scared that I would lose everything I had worked so hard to build. A few months in to the year everything was going great, then a new girl came a long called Madison from the moment I saw her I knew I was in trouble she was so beautiful I couldn't stop thinking about her. She joined the cheeros and we became close a little to close I fell for her fast and hard. One day she kissed me out of the blue and told me she had fellingings for me. I was so happy we began dating in secret.

We had been together for a few months when things began to change she started to flirt with other girls in front of me, lie about where she was going or where she had been. She said it was all in my head and I was being silly. I had to know for sure so one night Rachel and I followed her to some girls house and I saw them kissing I was hart broken. I confronted her the next day and she confessed everything. It turns out she had slept with at least five other people and was just using me so I would help her become more popular. I was so angry at her and myself for falling for it. After that she went all out to take my spot she began dating the quarter back Finn Hudson, tried turning the coach against me Quinn warned me that I should do something to stop her before it went too far but I was to hart broken to fight back". Santana wiped a tear away at the memories Brittany stayed silent but held her hand in comfort. She continued her story" the last blow and worse thing she did was out me to the whole school. She said I had made a move on her, when I said it wasn't true and that we had been dating in secret she told everyone I was lying, and trying to take her down with me. She had a boyfriend so they believed her story my fall from grace was fast and hard most of my so called friends turned there back on me. I was forced to tell my parents I was gay lucky for me they took it really well and said they loved me no matter what. After that I quit cheerio's. Quinn did the most amazing thing for me and came out to I had no idea she was gay but turns out she's a little player herself but at least she's honest about. She also left cheerio's and Madison got what she wanted the head spot now she walks around the school like she owns the place just like I used to. The glee club were the only people that stuck by me. I swore that day that I would never open myself up to that kind of hurt again that I can only trust a few people. Then I heard you were coming to this school and I told myself I was going to stay well clear of you".

She took a deep breath when as she prepared to confess the next part "but then you walked in to class that day. the moment I saw you I felt something it reminded me of the first time I had seen Madison and it freaked me out, that's why I was so harsh I knew you were a player and I wasn't going to be used again. Then in the choir room when you lent in to kiss me I knew I should have moved away and stopped you, a stronger part of me wanted to know what kissing you would feel like. I was so drawn to you after only one day and it scared the shit out of me I felt like I was falling in to the trap again and I just can't hurt like that again that's why I ran out the way I did. So that's' my story and now you know I hope you we can leave here with a clean slate and just so you know what I felt was just a silly crush nothing more.

Brittany was at a loss for words "wow san I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry that she did that to you, I can't imagine how hard that must have been. I can't believe I was such an asshole and tried to just use you. I have to admit that when I kissed you I felt something to im just not sure what. Maybe I have a little crush on you to. I think if we get to know to each other that will go away and we will just feel friendship. It means a lot that you would open up to me after only knowing me a short time, I know we didn't have the best start but I will try my hardest to earn your trust. I'm glad we have talked this out and can start again".

Santana smiled at the blonde and stuck her hand out "hi im Santana nice to meet you". Brittany laughed hey im Brittany your hot". Santana gave her a look the "hey I said I was going to be honest from now on" the blonde defended. At that moment they both started to roll around laughing both girls feeling a lot happier and looking forward to getting to know each other.

**im not to sure about how this chapter turned out let me know if you like it. brittana is endgame just may take them a little while to get there. we will learn more about brittanys background soon**.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Brittany had settled in to glee better then she ever thought she would. She and Santana had been getting along so well since there talk. They only ever hung out in a group with the rest of glee club but is was still nice. She had developed some what of a friend with benefits realiship with Quinn. They had been flirting for awhile then one weekend at one of pucks famous parties they took things father.

**Flash back**

**Brittany had had a lot to drink and was dancing her ass off. Santana had been sitting off to the side watching the blonde move her body she thought it was the sexist thing she had ever seen. THe blonde looked up and noticed the Latina was practically undressing her with her eyes. Brittany bit her bottom lip as she began to make her way towards Santana putting an extra sway in to her hips. Brown eyes locked with lust filled blue Santana smirked as Brittany got closer. Just as the blonde was about to reach Santana and pull her up to dance Quinn stepped in front of her, the hazel eyed blonde who was completely oblivious to moment she had just interrupted slurred "hey there sexy come dance with me".**

**Santana was snapped from her trance as she watched Quinn drag Brittany off to dance she saw Brittany throw her an apologetic glance Santana just smiled back and waved it off. The brunette made her way to the kitchen in sudden need of a very strong drink. She poured herself large vodka and headed out to the back yard to get some air. She couldn't help but wonder what had gotten in to her, things with Brittany had been great they had developed a nice friendship, yet when she had seen her dancing all she could think was how she wanted to throw the blonde on the floor and fuck her senseless. She thought about how they had locked eyes and the look of lust on Brittanys face as she had made her way towards her, she was pretty sure they both had the same thing on there minds. Her stomach flipped as she imagined herself running her hands all over Brittany's smooth milky skin. She mentally slapped herself ugg Santana stop your just friends you can't cross that line you'll just end up hurt again. She was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed Rachel standing next to her. "Hey hobbit you having fun." Rachel huffed back "Santana how many times have I asked you not to call me that". "yes I am having a good time thank you, I noticed the little moment you and Brittany had not long ago I thought you were over this little crush". "Santana sighed "so did I don't know what it is about her that keeps drawing me in. all I know is I can't act on it". Rachel nodded in agreement "well maybe you should get back out there and start dating. I know you are not looking for a relationship but there is no harm in taking a girl out and having a little fun. That might be what you need to get this Brittany crush out of your system". Santana replied with a shrug "I think you might be right maybe it is time to start moving on with my life. Anyway we should make our way back in to the party". She linked arms with Rachel as they made there way back inside.**

**The sight she was met with made her eyes almost pop out of her head. There on the dance floor was Brittany grinding on Quinn from behind with her hands roaming all over the other blonde. She felt rage burn inside her and the alcohol was clouding her judgement. She had to do something. As much as she wanted to drag Brittany away and slap Quinn she knew she couldn't none of this was her fault and she was one of her best friends. So she decided on the next best thing find a girl of her own to dance with. Santana scanned the room and spotted a girl staring at her, with a small smirk on her face and dark eyes looking her up and down. The girl was hot short light brown hair rocking body in a very tight dress she wasn't Brittany hot but hot enough. Santana wondered over to the her and with the confidence that vodka had given her she lent in to whisper in her ear "like what you see." the other girl responded "oh I like, how about we get your sexy ass on the dance floor". Santana smirked grabbed the girl by the hand and led her to the dance floor. She grabbed the other girl's waist and pulled her close as she began to sway her hips side to side. **

**After about half an hour of grinding with this girl Santana was more then turned on. She glanced to her left and saw blue eyes looking back at her she pulled the girl she was dancing with in for a kiss never once taking her eyes off Brittanys. Santana tried to break the trance they were in but couldn't she couldn't understand what was happening she had never played games like this before she hates people who play games like these. Then she caught site of Quinn turn in Brittany's arms and place a kiss on her neck. Just like that the spell was broken reality came crashing down. Santana refused to become the kind of girl that would use someone to make someone else jealous espily when that someone was currently dancing with one of her best friends. She broke the kiss and looked at the girl she was dancing with and said "hey sorry I didn't get your name would you like to go outside to talk for awhile". "Sure id love to and my name is Ashley, I know yours is Santana I know you from school and IV kind of had a crush on you since fresh man year" she said giving her a shy yet flirty smile. Santana smiled back and took her hand to lead her outside she took one last glance over at Brittany who was now making out with Quinn. She took a deep breath and walked away hoping she was also walking away from this weird atracttsion that was between her and Brittany.**

**End of flash back**

Santana had spent the rest of that night getting to know Ashley. Turns out she is really sweet and easy to talk to. Ashley had asked her to go on a date with her Santana took a chance and said yes. It was time to put the past behind her not all girls were evil like Madison. This thing for Brittany was all lust fire and passion and that was a sure way to get burnt, Ashley was defiantly the way to go.

A whole month had gone by since the party Santana was still dating Ashley and having fun with her. She and Brittany acted though there eye sex session had never happened.

Santana was sitting in the back row of glee not really paying attention to whatever song Rachel was belting out. Instead she was focused on watching the two blondes giggle and whisper in each others ears. Santana had to admit she didn't think this Brittany and Quinn thing would have lasted this long maybe it was more then just sex maybe they had feelings for each other. She didn't know why she wanted to know so badly.

Later that day she approached Brittany at her locker. "Hey Britt I was wondering if you and Quinn wanted to come over to my house after school today and hang out with me and Ashley". the blonde raised on eyebrow at her "you mean like a double date cos Quinn and I are aren't a couple we just have hot sex" Santana blushed a little and quickly responded oh no not a date just hanging out I haven't seen Quinn in awhile and I thought it would be nice for ash to get to know a few of my friends better". Brittany had a look on her face I couldn't figure out "mmm yeah sure I guess it could be fun sooo you and little miss goody two shoes like girlfriends now" Santana laughed Britt be nice and we haven't really talked about it but yeah I guess you could call her my girlfriend now". "Cool that's great im happy for you I have to run see you after school" and with that the blonde almost ran down the hall. Leaving a very confused Santana behind who also had a little smile on her face at the fact that Brittany had said she wasn't dating Quinn. Tonight she would be able to see just how close the blondes had really become.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana had raced home after school to get ready before her guests arrived. She was happy she had decided to do this on a Friday night as her parents had a medical conference to go to and would be gone for the night. She had asked Ashley and Quinn to be at hers by 7 Quinn had offered to let Brittany know as she would be seeing her before school was out. Which kind of pissed Santana off although she didn't know why, she had a girlfriend after all. She walked through her front door and was greeted by her parents which surprised her. Her smiling mother said "hey sweetie your father and I decided to wait till you were home before we left so we could say goodbye". Santana gave her mother a warm hug and responded "im glad your still here saves me calling to ask this. I was wondering if it was ok to have Ashley and Quinn over tonight" she gave her sweetest smile and puppy dog eyes. She left out Brittanys name figuring it would take less time to explain. Her mom gave her the famous Lopez smirk and said "don't act like you haven't already asked them to come over". Her father jumped in stop teasing the poor girl we trust you to have people here you know that. Be good and don't let us down" Santana smiled and thanked her parents. Once she had waved them off at the door she headed straight to her room to get ready.

An hour and 5 outfits later Santana was admiring her self in the mirror. She had decided on dark blue skinny jeans and a low cut tight red tank top. She looked smoking and she knew it, she had told herself it was to impress Ashley and it was partly true but she couldn't help but smirk at the thought of a certain blonde's reaction. She left her down in soft curls and applied a small amount of make up. Once she was happy with her final look she headed down stairs. It was only 6.30 so she decided to text Rachel and invite her to join them she was her best friend after all. Rachel had agreed to come so Santana sat on the sofa and waited for everyone to arrive.

Brittany pulled up outside Santana's house a little early hoping to get some time alone with the brunette. Santana had surprised her when she said this Ashley chick was her girlfriend. She had not been expecting it; the brunette had told her that after the whole Madison thing she didn't do feelings. Things between her and Santana had been a little strange since the party at pucks. She remembers the way they looked at each other she had never wanted anyone the way she wanted Santana that night. Somehow things got messed up and by the end of the night she had ended up in bed with Quinn and Santana had gotten herself a date with someone else. They acted like there moment had never happened and continued being friends but there was always something in the way they looked at each other something more then friendship. Brittany did everything in her power to ignore it that's why she had been hanging out with Quinn so much, she liked her and they had great sex but defiantly no feelings. When the brunette had said the word girlfriend it all changed she had felt sick and wanted to just run away from her. That's when it hit her like a bus she had feelings for Santana and it sacred the shit out of her. She didn't know if Santana had any feelings for her but she was never going to find out while this Ashley was around. So just like the first time she had met the Latina she made a plan to get the girl, only this time it wasn't about sex. She was going to use Quinn to see if she could get a reaction out of Santana and maybe be a little flirty with her just to piss of her girlfriend. She was in no way proud of this plan but Santana was the only girl she had ever fallen for and she was willing to do whatever it takes.

Standing in front of Santana's door Brittany took a deep breath and knocked. Seconds later the door opened revealing a smoking hot Santana wearing a beautiful smile. Brittany swallowed and said "hey there I have to say you look so hot sorry im a little early I got bored waiting at home." the brunette blushed a little at the hot comment but was very pleased with it. She was also happy she was going to be able spend some time with Brittany alone even if it wasn't for very long. Brittany smiled at the little blush on the Latina face and thought she couldn't get any cuter. She handed Santana a bag containing two bottles of vodka Santana raised an eyebrow and Brittany responded "I thought we could have a little party just the 4 of us and hey vodka is always fun."

Santana was now sitting on the sofa with Brittany both now with a glass of vodka in there hand. They were laughing and talking about some of the crazy things that had been happing at school and with there friends. Without even noticing they had slowly moved closer to each other. Brittany was finding it hard not to lean in and just kiss the Latinas soft looking lips she could remember how it felt to kiss them and craved to do it again so badly. Little did she know Santana was struggling with the exact same thoughts. A silence fell over them and the air became thick. They just sat looking in to each other eyes almost in a trance Brittany was the first to make a move she began to lean in just as there lips were about to touch Santana whispered "Britt we cant I have a girlfriend it wouldn't be right." Brittany closed her eyes and lent her forehead against Santana's and mumbled sorry before pulling away. Santana was about to say something when she heard the door knock. She composed herself and stood to answer it.

Brittany let out the breath she was holding when Santana went to answer

The door. She could not believe they had almost kissed. She was feeling excided, she had seen that look in the deep brown eyes she wanted it to and only stopped because she has a girlfriend. She knew now more then ever that she had a chance of getting with Santana. She was pulled from her thoughts by a smiling Quinn Brittany pulled her to her lap and planted a big kiss on her lips "hey baby what took you so long to get here." Brittany looked up and saw hurt all over Santana's face and suddenly the idea of using Quinn to show her what see was missing seemed like a pretty shit one.

Santana was standing in the kitchen making drinks and looking for a pizza menu. She could not believe Brittany had kissed Quinn like that in front of her after what had almost happened between them. She knew she had no right to be mad she was the one with a girlfriend. Still she couldn't help but feel hurt and she began to wonder if her feelings for Brittany ran deeper then she realized. Ashley and Rachel had arrived not to long after Quinn. Ashley had greeted her with a soft kiss and all Santana could think was how they were not the lips she wanted to be kissing.

A few hours and a bottled and a half of vodka later everyone was a little drunk. Brittany had put some music on and dragged everyone up to dance. She had to admit she was having a good time. She had decided not to be too touchy feely with Quinn to avoid seeing that look on Santana's face again. To her surprise Santana had been pretty distant with her girlfriend most the night and it gave her hope. Brittany realized she was now the only one dancing. Quinn and Rachel were in the corner talking and laughing Ashley was nowhere in sight that just left Santana and her. She smiled as a cheesy dance song came on. She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her up "come dance with me I love this song we can do the goofy dance to it its fun." Santana smiled wide and said "I love this song to it's the best." they stated to dance and sing out loud "im sexy and I know it wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle" yeah they were both jumping around and laughing. Santana was having so much fun she hadn't even noticed Ashley had come back in to the room almost half an hour ago. She felt a hand on her arm and she turned to see sad eyes looking back at her.

Santana and Ashley were sitting in the back yard neither had said a word since Ashley had asked her to come outside to talk with her. Ashley was the first to break the silence "what's going on Santana? I thought things with us were going really well, I mean we have been dating for over a month now I call you my girlfriend. Then tonight it's as if you don't want me around you've hardly even spoken to me. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you have been looking at Brittany all night. Then I find you dancing with her as if I don't exist. Just tell me the truth are you cheating on me with her." Santana looked at her with sad eyes knowing that what she was about to say would hurt this girl and for that she hated herself. "First of all I can honesty say I have not cheated on you and never would IV been cheated on I know that hurt. Im so sorry for the way I have been tonight I do really care about you, but the truth is I do have feelings for Brittany and have done from pretty much the first day I met her". Ashley wiped away a small tear and said well where does that leave us now. I mean I still really like you". Santana looked down and replied "I honestly don't know ash like I said I really care about you but I don't think it's fair to continue being your girlfriend when I have feelings for someone else. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt". The pair sat in silence for awhile until Ashley spoke "how about we just take a step back no labels and just date casually. That way you are still free to explore whatever this thing is you have with Brittany and ill be free if I meet someone else and still have our fun in the mean time. I mean I really care for you to but lets be honest this was never love". Santana contemplated the idea and found herself agreeing to it. She knew her feelings for Brittany were not just going to disappear. At least this way she could stop feeling so guilty about having them. She knew she was not going to act on them the blonde was still sleeping with Quinn after all. Plus she really didn't trust Brittany not to break her heart.

A little while later a very drunk Santana was having a heated make out session with Ashley on the sofa. Rachel stumbled towards them and slurred out "we are going to head out now Quinn's sister is on her way to give us all a ride home. Ashley are you coming with us? Brittany let out a bitter laugh "from where im sitting looks like the only coming she'll be doing is with Santana". Quinn smacked her on the arm and laughed "yeah we are going to leave you guys to it san thanks for an awesome night see you at school Monday". With that the three friends headed to the door Brittany gave Santana one last sad lingering look and made her way outside Santana just waved them all goodbye. As the front door closed behind them Ashley let out a "wow that girl has it so bad for you". Santana looked at her in confusion "yeah im sure she'll be thinking about me when she's with Quinn tonight. Let's not think about that right now how bout we head to my room and have some of that fun you were talking about".


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany woke up Sunday morning feeling like a truck had hit her. After leaving Santana's party she had felt like being by herself. She told Quinn she had a headache and just wanted to go home. She crept in the back door and headed straight for her aunts liquor cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of vodka and climbed the stairs to her room where she proceeded to drown her sorrows and try to forget the fact that the girl she so desperately wanted was spending the night with someone else in her bed.

It was around midday when she decided to drag herself out of bed. She walked in to the kitchen and was greeted with a very pissed off looking aunt. Brittany was in no mood for a lecture and turned on her hells when her aunt holly's voice stopped her. "Don't even think about walking away from me Blondie locks, I am not your parents I won't take any shit from you. We need to have a talk so sit your ass down ill fix you some coffee and pancakes". Brittany did as she was told, she ate in silence once she was finished she waited for

Her aunt to begin the long boring lecture that she was sure was about to come.

Holly eyed the blonde while she ate trying to come up with the best way to approach her. She knew a lecture was not the way to go. She had had a feeling something was bothering her for the last few weeks now. Sitting here and seeing her very hung over niece with so much pain in her eyes, she knew it was time to step in and get to the bottom of whatever was going on. She took one last sip of her coffee and began "Britt im so angry at you right now but not for the reasons you think. Im mad that you would rather steal my vodka and get wasted then talk to me about your problems. Like I said im not your parents I will listen to whatever you have to say and I won't just dismiss your drinking as bad behaviour. Your mom and dad love you so much but they don't understand you and that is also your fault because you are never willing to be open with anyone about how you are feeling. I know you had issues in New York I wanted to speak with you about that but I wanted to wait for you to settle in first. I can see that something else is bothering you now I don't want you to drown yourself in booze you are way to young to be doing that. I love you Britt im here to help you not judge so talk to me please and ill help you anyway I can".

Brittany was shell shocked her aunt had seen through her walls and wanted to help knock them down. This was it her moment to really open up something in holly eyes told her she could trust her. It was still hard and she didn't know where to begin but she had to if she ever wanted to be the kind of person that Santana could trust with her heart it was time to start letting people in. Brittany sighed "ok im willing to talk to you but you have to promise me that you won't tell my mom and dad anything I say. I will talk to them in my own time" holly nodded her head and promised anything they discussed would be between them. Brittany continued "when I was 13 I had a major crush on this girl in my class her name was Stella and she was the most perfect girl I had ever seen. I had always known I liked girls it was just apart of me. I came out to my mom and told her about my crush. She was a little shocked but accepted me she said she loved me no matter what she said she would talk to my dad and made me promise not to tell anyone until she had spoken to him. The next day they sat me down to have a talk dad said he was cool with me being gay. They then told me I had to keep it to myself and that no one else could find out. My dad was concerned his business partners would try and push him out if they found out his perfect family was not so perfect and my mom worried the other moms would blame her and make her a social outcast. So they said they accepted me as long as my being gay stayed behind closed doors.

It was hard to look at them the same after that they made me feel so worthless like I didn't matter they didn't care about my feelings at all. I played the good daughter till I was 15 but the thing about feeling worthless and unloved is sooner or later you begin to believe it. I didn't care about myself anymore. By this time I had made friends with Stella and we became pretty close I knew we would never be anything other then friends and I was ok with that. I decided to tell her I was gay it was killing me not being able to share my true self with anyone. She freaked out said I was perverted and she never wanted to talk to me again. From that day on I swore I was never going to let anyone in ever again the people I trusted the most let me down the worst. THat's when I started drinking and going out to parties. I was passed caring what anyone thought of me. I told the biggest gossip at school I was gay knowing it would be everywhere the next day. Mom and dad found out and went crazy at me I screamed at them that if they were already so ashamed of me it didn't matter how I acted. That night all the walls came up I didn't care about me or anyone else I didn't care about hurting other people because no one cared about hurting me. I became so hard I didn't let anyone mess with me. I used my looks and charm to get girls in to bed and never looked back I was out of control but I didn't care. Mom and dad had enough of trying to cover up for me, the night the cops brought me home was the last straw. They sent me here out of there way instead of dealing with the mess they helped make.

When I came here I was determined not to change anything. I wasn't counting on meeting the glee club they knew my history of being a party girl and even when I tried to play there friend they took me in and treated me like part of there family. I feel like they are starting to chip away at my walls and it feels kind of good. Then there's her I met the most amazing girl called Santana and she scares the shit out of me because she can disarm me with just a look. I started off just trying to sleep with her when that didn't work we became friends. She admitted to me she had felt something for me and I told her I felt it to. Still we decided friends was best she's been hurt by someone she trusts to. The trouble is the more time I spent with her the more I fell and now everything is really messed up. I started sleeping with one of her friends hoping it would help me take my mind of things but it didn't. Now Santana has this girlfriend and it kills me to see them together. Last night we were at Santana's I got there early and we almost kissed I realized im in love with her. I don't think she feels the same its killing me I need her but I don't know what to do she doesn't trust me and im not sure I trust myself yet. I'm so lost I don't know what to do". Holly stared at the young blonde with wide eyes trying to take in all the information she had just received.

"Wow Britt im so sorry they did that you didn't and don't disserve to be treated that way. The deluded fools should have been showing the real you off instead of hiding you away and helping make you this bitter so young. I'm so glad they sent you here maybe now you will see what its like to have real friends that care about you. I want you to look in the mirror and see the beautiful talented caring young woman I see. Believe me when I say this you are not worthless you mean the world to me I know that might not mean much" she was cut off by a bone crushing hug. Brittany sobbed out "thank you so much you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that".

They held each other for awhile crying and talking about how much her parents had hurt her. Brittney agreed that when she felt stronger she would tell them the same thing. Holly said "so Santana sounds like a pretty amazing girl. Brittany smiled and nodded her agreement. "I got to say Britt sleeping with her friend was maybe not the best thing to do. If you want my honest advice first thing you have to do is stop sleeping with this friend now. Do not sleep with any other girls if you want Santana you are going to have to work to gain her trust. The most important thing though Britt is you has to believe you deserve her. IF she has a girlfriend you can't mess with that it's not fair for her to cheat but let her know that if she is single you are very much an option. Be there for her if she needs you. From what you have told me I think she likes you back very much but is just scared. Give her time if it's meant to be you will get there in the end. I want you to work on yourself be the person you want to be. I have no doubts you can do great things with your life".

Brittany thanked her aunt for the talk and promised her she would talk to her the next time she felt down instead of turning to the bottle. Knowing she had holly fighting in her corner felt so good. It had been a long time since she had family she could rely on.

Brittany spent the rest of the day hanging out in her room planning her next move. First on the list was to talk to Quinn and tell her they could only be friends from now on. Next was to find a good dance class and get back in shape there was no way she would have any hope of getting in to a performance school at the moment. It was time to lay the past to rest and make herself a better future and if everything fell in to place the way she hoped it would Santana would be a very big part of that future.

**A/n hey sorry it's been so long since I last updated life got in the way. I will be updating more often from now on. Let me know what you think so far. Sexy time will be coming soon but don't want to rush it. **


	9. Chapter 9

Santana groaned as she opened her eyes to the light shining through her bedroom window. She tried to turn over but realized she was being pinned down by an arm around her waist. Everything from last night started coming back to her. She groaned again as she remembered the way Brittany had looked at her as she left. Things with the blonde where becoming so complicated the almost kiss was still fresh in her mind. She was glad Ashley had taken there break up so well and the friend sex was awesome, still she couldn't help but feel like she was doing something wrong. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt soft kisses being placed on her neck. Morning ash she said as she quickly pulled away from the green eyed girl and mumbled something about breakfast as she made a quick exit from the room.

Ashley lay on Santana's bed feeling a little confused by Santana's behaviour. Sure they had broken up but they had agreed to continue having fun together but something told her that was coming to an end and that a certain blonde had something to do with it.

She sat up as she heard the other girl return to the room with a tray full of food. They ate without saying a word to each other. Ashley was the first the break the silence "look san last night was fun but this morning is just tense and weird that's not how casual sex is meant to work. I think you agreeing to this last night had more to do with the fact that you were drunk and you had seen Brittany and Quinn making out am I right". The Latina sighed "yeah that's part of it but honestly IV never been the type of girl to just have casual sex and I don't know why I thought I could be now. We broke up for a reason and I think you should find a girl that can give you what you need. My head is messed up right now with my feelings for Brittany and everything else. I just need some me time so all I can offer anyone right now is friendship". Ashley smiled at the other girl "don't sweat it I understand ill take being your friend over nothing at all. I really think you should give the Brittany thing some thought seeing you two dance and laugh together last night its obvious you guys belong together you both just need to get your shit together". Santana laughed at Ashley's bluntness "well we will see what happens im still not convinced she's changed I mean she is sleeping with one of my best friends. Anyway thanks for being so understanding it's not every day your ex gives you advice about the girl you have feelings for". Ashley's green eyes sparkled playfully "well that's because im all kinds of awesome and believe me this hotness will not stay single for long" she winked and gave the other girl a shove. They spent the rest of the day hanging out Santana was happy things had worked out without to many hurt feelings. Now if only things with a curtain blonde were that easy.

Monday morning Brittany woke up with a spring in her step after speaking with holly and finally letting all her feelings out she felt like a huge weight had been lifted of her. one thing she was not looking forward to was ending things with Quinn sure they are not a couple but they had grown close and she couldn't help but worry about hurting her feelings. Just as she was about to head to the shower she heard her phone chime with a message she flipped it open and read **from Q hey Britt can you meet me under the bleachers before school starts I really need to speak to you xxx**

Brittany pulled in to the school parking lot at the same time as Quinn "so much for having a few minutes to think" she muttered to herself. She swung the car door open and told Quinn to get in.

she watched carefully as the other blonde sat in the passenger seat. Quinn was the first to speak "ok im just going to spit this out no point in beating around the bush, iv met someone I really like." before Quinn could say another word Brittany bust out in laughter Quinn huffed and said "what's so funny about that" Brittany calmed herself down and replied "its not funny im just relived I was coming here today to tell you the same thing, I was scared shittless you was going to ask me to be your girlfriend or something". Now it was Quinn turn to laugh "god no don't get me wrong your hot and a great friend but that's it". So Britt you finally admitted to yourself you're in love with Santana". Brittany looked at the other girl shocked "how did you know I didn't even realize myself till the party". Quinn smirked at her "oh come on everyone can see it and they can also see that Santana is crazy about you. I just hope you both get your shit together before you miss your chance". Brittany sighed im not to sure about Santana feeling the same I mean she told me once she felt something for me but didn't want to do anything about it, plus now she has a girlfriend so that says a lot. Anyway if you are so sure she likes me back why did you start sleeping with me?

Quinn took a moment to respond "well to be honest before we hooked I asked Santana if she was cool if I made a move on you and she said yes you were only friends. At the time I believed her. When she stared dating Ashley I figured any feelings she may have had for you were gone. Saturday night I saw haow wrong I was the way she looks at you I haven't seen that look since Madison. Then it hit me she's been hiding it all away cos the last time she fell for a girl she got crushed badly and she doesn't want to risk that happening again. Dating Ashley was a nice safe option you can't get hurt if you're not in love. So yeah I feel like a real shitty friend right now but all we can do is try the make up for our mistake". Brittany was struggling to take in what she had just heard was it true did Santana really love her back. She had never really allowed herself to think she had a real chance at being with her. She turned to Quinn "I don't really know what to say to that Q im still not convinced but im glad we both agree out fling has to end. Ohh wait you said you met someone was that just an excuse or have you met a girl that can finally tame you". Brittany laughed at her own joke Quinn smiled "you are a dork and yes I have met a girl but she doesn't know I like her yet so im not saying anymore". Quinn stuck out her tongue and got out the car. Brittany followed behind amused at the other girl.

Santana's dad had borrowed her this morning so she was forced to get a ride off her mother. Not that she minded she loved spending time with her she just wasn't sure she was ready to face telling her about breaking up with Ashley because she knew that would lead her to telling her mom about Brittany and she definitely was not ready to have that conversation with her mother. So she just smiled and waved goodbye like nothing had happened. As she approached the school she noticed Quinn and Brittany sitting in Britt's car having what looked like a very intense conversation. As she walked towards the school she couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about maybe they were ending things her hart did a little happy dance at the thought, but then again what if they decided to become official no one knows she and Ashley have broken up and she told Quinn she didn't like Brittany that way. So she would only have herself to blame if they did. One way or another she had to find out what was going on.

**sorry for the wait been a little busy. let me know what you think all ideas welcome. next chapter brittana is on!**


	10. Chapter 10

Santana slowly made her way down the halls of McKinley before stopping in front of her first class. She peered through the window and saw Brittany sitting in the chair next to hers awaiting her arrival. She had so many things she wanted to say to the blonde but didn't know where to start.

She walked to her desk and was greeted with the most beautiful smile from the blonde that made her insides flutter. "Hey there pretty lady how are you this fine morning said Brittany." Santana blushed a little as she took her seat "im good Britt you seem very chipper today did you get lucky today or something" Santana regretted the words as soon as she saw the blondes face drop.

Brittany cleared her throat before she answered "umm no I didn't im just happy to see you is all. I really enjoyed hanging out Friday and I missed not talking to you the weekend." "I'm so sorry I was joking I never meant to offend you and I missed you to" said Santana. "Its ok I can't blame you I do have a rep for sleeping around after all. Anyway I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me at my place tonight I really need to talk but I don't want to do it here" Brittany said. "Sure id love to I have a few things I want to say to you to so it's perfect" Santana replied.

Both girls spent the rest of the lesson lost in thought wondering what the other had to say.

Santana had been in a daze most the day she was driving herself insane wondering what Brittany wanted to talk to her about. She was also very scared of what the blonde's reaction would be when she confessed her feelings to her. Santana was terrified of being hurt by Brittany but she was more scared of living a life without love just because one nasty bitch hurt her. This dinner would make them or break them. There was just one more thing she had to do before tonight and that was talk to Quinn.

Quinn was on her way to math class when she noticed Santana standing at her locker looking lost in her own world. She slowly approached the brunette and lent on the locker next to her. "Hey san you ok you look a little out of it." Santana jumped back to reality and said "shit you made me jump im ok was just thinking about you actually. Do you want to skip class with me and go to the football field so we can talk?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and replied "uh oh that sounds serious yeah ill come im kind of acing math anyway."

The two friends made their way to the field and sat down Santana wasted no time and decided getting straight to the point was best. "What's going on between you and Brittany are you dating now or still just sleeping together." Quinn sighed she had waiting for this moment she just never thought Santana would be the one to bring it up. "Ok first off Brittany and I are not dating and never will be. As you know we were sleeping together but we met this morning and agreed it had to stop."

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "So that's why you both looked so intense in the car this morning." Quinn smirked "are you spying on me now Lopez worried I was trying to steal your girl." Santana blushed "whatever fabrey I wasn't spying and Brittany isn't my girl" she took a long pause then continued "but I want her to be that's why I needed to find out what was going on with you two." The blonde smiled brightly at her friend and tackled her in to a hug.

"Im so happy you have admitted that to yourself. I need to tell you how sorry I am I should never have stared sleeping with her." Santana chuckled while trying to sit up straight after the hug attack. "I know it's taken me a while to figure this shit out but im in love with her and if that's not worth taking a risk then what is. Don't be sorry it's really not your fault I told you to go for it you wasn't to know I was holding in my real feelings I was being a scared little bitch" said Santana with a laugh. "That's the point I should have known you are my best friend I knew everything with Madison had messed you up.

I should have noticed the signs and known you were just putting up a front telling me to go after her. At your party it all became clear to me. You looked at her the same way you used to look a Madison then it all clicked in to place and I knew I had to ends things with Britt. Well we both ended it at the same time but ill let her tell you about that. Oh by the way what happened to Ashley you looked pretty cosy last time a saw you" said Quinn.

"really Q it's not your fault all is forgiven I love you like a sister when everyone was turning against me you were one of the few people who stood by me and when you came out just so I wouldn't feel alone I knew we had true friendship. I trust you with my life and I know you would never do anything to hurt me. Ashley and I broke up I told her about Brittany she gets it we are still going to be friends."

At this point Quinn was crying and pulled the Latina in for another hug "I love you san im so lucky to have a friend like you. So that's good that Ashley took it so well have you told Britt any of this yet". "Not yet she invited me over for dinner tonight to talk. So ill tell her everything then. I'm not going to lie Q im scared what if she doesn't want me" Santana said. Quinn gave her friend a comforting pat on the arm and told her not to worry. They talked for a little longer before heading back in to school.

Brittany was pacing around the living room waiting for Santana to arrive the brunette had sent her a TX saying Rachel was dropping her home after school then she had to get her car back from her dad. Brittany had replied saying to come ova around 7. She had explained to her aunt holly that Santana was coming over and holly being the awesome aunt she is decided to give them the house to themselves for the night. Brittany was more than happy with the news. So now at 6.55 she couldn't sit still. She froze when she heard the doorbell ring this was it there was no turning back now.

Brittany opened the door to show a very nervous and shy looking Santana. The blonde took a few moments to take the brunette in. she was convinced she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Santana cleared throat her and asked the blonde "are you going to let me in or are we having dinner on your door step." Brittany blushed and said "oh sorry yeah come in im being so rude." Santana smiled at how adorable the blonde was being she was so used to her being a bad ass this was a nice change. "That's ok so what are we having for dinner and is holly home IV been looking forward to meeting her" Santana said. "Well I kind of forgot I suck at cooking so I thought I could just order us a pizza sorry. Holly won't be here tonight she staying at a friends but maybe you can meet her next time. Umm not that im saying there has to be a next time or anything umm I'm just going to shut up and get the phone to order." If it was possible Santana fell even more in love with the girl in that moment. She just hoped it would all work out.

After they ate dinner they settled down on the sofa ready to talk. Brittany stared "so I asked you over tonight so we could talk about what happened between us on Friday. I feel really bad about almost kissing you because you have a girlfriend and I don't want you to cheat." Santana's heart sank a little this didn't sound good so far. Brittany continued "that night I came to your house with a plan to use Quinn to make you jealous she didn't know about it." I wanted you to see what you were missing but after seeing the hurt look on your face I knew how wrong it was of me to do that. Then we danced and talked and had so much fun nothing had ever felt so easy and right. Then Ashley came in and you went outside with her I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart."

Santana's heart was beating out of her chest her mouth was dry she tried to calm herself as Brittany went on. "IV done a lot of thinking since that night and IV realized that ever since I met you all I have done is play games and made up silly plans I know if you are ever going to really trust me I need to be honest with you.

I'm in love with you Santana and have been for a while you make me want to change and be a better person. I have never felt like this before im used to feeling like im worthless and will never do anything with my life. You make me feel like I can take on the world and win. I don't expect you to fall in to arms or say anything really. I just wanted to let you know that I will work so hard to be the kind of person that deserves you.

Even if I never get to have you, you have changed my life for the better and I will always love you for that. I know you have Ashley and I shouldn't be saying any of this but I couldn't hold it in any longer."

Santana couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes this amazing girl in front of her was telling her she loves her this is a moment other people only get to dream about. She cleared her throat took Brittany's hand in hers and said "Britt that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me I am so happy you are getting your life back on track and im even more happy I have inspired you to do it. You don't have to work to be someone you think I deserve because you already are. Your sweet, caring, honest and more than willing to admit you mistakes and try to make up for them. There is nothing more I could ever ask for.

I'm in love with you to its taken a lot for me to admit that because iv been hurt before, but now I see that you have been hurt to and just maybe we can fix each other and mend what others have broken. Every time I think about the future and being happy I only see your face and that's why I broke up with Ashley. I love you Brittany so much and I want to be with. We can put our pasts behind us and start fresh."

Brittany sat in stunned silence trying to process everything Santana had just told her. The first thing out of her mouth was "you broke up with Ashley" Santana nodded "and you love me back" Santana nodded again with a teary smile. "I ended things with Quinn" said Brittany Santana laughed "I know she told me today at school. " Brittany was still trying to get her brain to work "so you… she was cut off by the brunette crashing their lips together.

They both moaned in to the kiss. Brittany wrapped her hands in Santana's hair as she deepened the kiss they explored each others mouths as their tongues worked together. Santana feeling bold broke the kiss for a second earning a whimper from the blonde and gently pushed Brittany on to her back. She straddled her hips then quickly reconnected their lips back together in to a needy kiss.

Brittany's hands slid down Santana's back and on to her ass pulling their bodies closer together Santana moaned and ground her hips hard in to Brittany's causing both girls to gasp at the friction it caused. Brittany squeezed Santana ass harder as the brunette slowly rocked her hips in to hers both girls were moaning and panting in to each others mouths.

Santana broke the kiss and lent her forehead against Brittany's "fuck you are so sexy and I really want you now but if we don't stop I will lose all control and I don't want to rush things." Brittany smiled up at the Latina "ok your right but if im going to keep my hands of you we should sit up and stop grinding."

Santana laughed as she got of the blonde. "So Britt Britt does this mean I can call you my girlfriend now." The blonde beamed back "yes oh my god I can't believe you are my girlfriend im so happy. I want to take you out on a real date." Santana lent in and kissed the blondes lips so softly and with so much love Brittany's insides turned too much. "I would love to go on a date Britt and who knows if its romantic enough you might even get lucky" Santana said with a wink. Britt smirked back "well I think that can be arranged only the best for my girl." They both smiled like idiots at Brittany's words. They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on the sofa watching movies softy whispering I love yous to each other and exchanging loving kisses.

**So brittana is now on about time to. As always let me know what you think. Next chapter the date and maybe some sexy times. Also Madison is back for Santana! **


	11. Chapter 11

Brittany woke up to the sun shining through her blinds. Normally she didn't drag herself out of bed till the last moment but today was different. Today she jumped out of bed with a spring in her step. She jumped in the shower singing as loud as could once she was done and dressed she hopped down the stairs taking them two at a time. She greeted holly in the kitchen and proceeded to twirl her around and give her a morning kiss on the check.

Holly was highly amused at her nieces behaviour "well someone's in a good mood today I take it last night went well" said holly. Brittany smiled like a dope and replied "she loves me back she broke up with the other girl and now she's all mine."

"Oh sweetie im so happy things have worked out for you its nice to see you so happy" said holly. "Thank you when I left New York I didn't think id ever find happiness. Now I have you, Santana and awesome friends. I know I have a lot of stuff to sort out with my parents but I feel like I can handle anything now. Oh I forgot to tell you I found a dance studio not to far from here. IV signed up for a few classes. I really have to get back in shape if I want to get in to Julliard."

Holly smiled "that's great Britt im really proud of you. I sent off for an application form from Julliard it's in my office all you have to do is send it off. I spoke to your parents and asked them to send over references from your dance teachers in New York."

"Thank you so much I just hope its enough to get me in. anyway I have to shoot im picking Santana up on the way to school." Brittany waved goodbye as she went out the door the smile never once leaving her face.

Santana was sitting at the breakfast table waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. When she had got home from Brittany's the night before she had explained the situation to her parents they took it pretty well they just wanted her to be happy.

Santana jump out of her seat and ran to the front door when she heard Brittany's car pull in to their drive way. Her mom and dad chuckled at the fact she hadn't even stopped to say goodbye they gave each other a knowing look their little girl was really in love.

Santana climbed in the passenger seat and beamed at her girlfriend "good morning gorgeous give me a kiss." Brittany lent over and planted a sweet kiss on the brunette's lips. She pulled back "umm I don't think I will ever get tired of being able to do that" Brittany said.

The pair pulled up at school Brittany jump out and opened the door for Santana they walked in to school hand in hand.

Santana was getting her book from her locker as Brittany waited. "So when are we going on this date im excited to see what you have planned."

Brittany smirked "ill pick you up Saturday at 11 and you'll just have to wait and see." it was then that the pair noticed everyone was looking at them. Brittany laughed and grabbed Santana before pushing her back against her locker she figured she would give them something to look at.

She crashed her lips in to the Latinas and kissed her with all the passion she had. She pulled back a little and whispered in Santana's ear "just showing everyone watching that your mine." she pressed one more soft kiss to her lips before heading off to class leaving a stunned Santana behind.

Santana had felt a gush of wetness flood her panties their date could not come soon enough. She was planning on showing Brittany who she belonged to in more way then one.

She turned to close her locker when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She was shocked when she turned and was met with Madison Santana couldn't believe this bitch had the nerve to stand in front of her.

"What the fuck do you want wouldn't want anyone thinking you're gay by talking to me now would you."

Madison winced at the comment "ok I deserve that look san I know what I did to you was unforgivable. I'm trying to change and be a better person and that means making amends to the people I hurt.

I know I hurt you most of all I am so sorry. I know I have no right to ask but will you meet me at lunch and give me a chance to explain myself," Santana rolled her eyes "oh please like you could ever change what you did to I was evil and even crueller because you knew I was in love with you. I don't think you could ever say anything thing to make up for how you ruined my life."

Madison looked down in shame "san please don't forget you used to be just like me. The head bitch in school tormenting the nerds and walking around here like you owned the place, you and Quinn were the most feared people in this place.

Look at you now you have changed for the better the people you used to treat like crap gave you a second chance to prove you could be a good person. Im not asking you to forgive me or give me a second chance all im asking is that you hear me out. Then you can keep hating me but at least ill have tried. Santana was a little shocked at how honest this girl was being but then again she had been burnt by her before.

She had to admit Madison had a point Santana was once the biggest bitch that walked these halls. Maybe she should hear her out and get the closure she needs to move on and be truly happy with Brittany. "Ok ill hear you out meet me in the library at 1130 I have a free period im making no promises this doesn't mean we will ever be friends said Santana. "Ok thankyou you won't regret this I swear." Santana rolled her eyes again and walked of to her next class.

She was a little worried about what Madison really wanted nothing concerning this girl has ever ended well for her. Now she had to find a way to tell Brittany she was meeting up with her ex girlfriend and first love on their first day as a couple yep this was not going to be a fun day.

**So sorry its taken me so long to update. This is not as long as I wanted but needed to get it out. Next chap the date and maybe a little tension caused my Madison **


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany was sitting in a boring English class watching the clock tick away. It was 11.00 only 1 hour till she got to see her beautiful girlfriend at lunch. She chuckled to herself never in a million years did she think a girl would turn her in to such a sap. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out to quickly look at it while the teacher had her head buried in a book. A huge smile over took her face when she saw it was a TX message from Santana.

_From san- Britt Britt if you can get out of class meet me in the girl's bathroom nearest the lockers in 5 mins love you xxxxxx_

Brittany didn't bother replying she put her phone away excited and intrigued about what Santana had in store for her. She jumped up out of her seat making everyone one look up at her. She held her stomach faking a belly ache she had told the teacher that unless she wanted to her blow chunks everywhere she had better let her go to the bathroom miss west had waved her out saying go to the nurse if you needed to.

Santana was leaning against a sink in the bathroom hoping that Brittany could get out of class to come and meet her. She was a little nervous she decided to tell the blonde about agreeing to meet Madison before she went. With both of then having trust issues she didn't want to risk Brittany thinking she was hiding things from her.

She looked up just in time to see her blonde goddess walk no glide through the door. Brittany pulled her in to a tight hug and whispered in her ear "just can't get enough of me can you not that I can blame you I am smoking hot." Santana giggled and playfully slapped her girlfriends arm as the pulled away from the hug. "Wow you really are full of yourself today even though I agree you are sex on legs but that's not why I asked to come meet me."

Brittany smirked "not full of myself just honest anyway if it's not my sexiness that made you call me out of class to what do I owe this pleasure."

Santana bit her lip and took a deep breath "ok so I need to tell you something but I want you to promise me you wont say anything or get pissed till you have at least heard me out." Brittany raised an eyebrow surprised and worried she was about to hear something she really wasn't going to like. "Ok I promise ill listen to you before I react go ahead baby im all ears."

Santana gazed in to baby blue eyes that held so much love and trust and began to speak.

"Ok so I was putting my books in my locker this morning when Madison approached me. She asked if we could talk about everything that had happened between us, and that she was sorry and wanted to explain why she did what she did. At first I was like nothing you can say will ever make it right and I don't believe you can change.

Then she pointed out to me that I was once an evil bitch too but I have changed so much and the people I used to torment are now my best friends. It made me think about the person I was and who I am now. I want to at least hear what she has to say and if she has changed then good for her.

I just think I need this closure to completely put the past behind me and build a happy future with you. I love you so much Britt I want you to be able to trust me so that's why I am telling you this now. I said I would meet her at 1130 in the library.

Ok so that's it now tell me what you're thinking and be honest tell me if your mad I can take it."

Brittany didn't say anything for a few seconds she was still trying to take in everything she had heard. "Ok first of all im not mad at all. Am I happy that his bitch wants to speak to you hell no she's the one I don't trust.

I didn't think I could love you anymore then I already do but you just proved me wrong. That fact that you would even give her the time of day after what she did shows what a good person you are.

I know how much she hurt you and the fact you would forgive her if she's changed is mind-blowing to me. Bringing me here worrying about how ill feel being completely honest even when you thought I might get mad.

IV never really had anyone who would put me first it's just… god I can't even put in to words how much I love you. I know that you just being honest shouldn't seem like such a big deal but when you grow up feeling like nobody cares about you it means the world."

Brittany wiped her eyes from all the tears that had fallen and once again pulled Santana in to a tight embrace. They cried together nether ever wanting to let go.

All Santana could think was how lucky she was to have such an amazing person in her life that loved her so much. They had both been hurt and had heart-break in there lives. Standing there in that bathroom it felt like they could both finally heal. The decision to have the up most honesty with Brittany was the best she had ever made.

After around ten mins of just holding each both girls pulled away Santana put her hands on Brittany's face and gave her a loving kiss she pulled back and rested there foreheads together before saying. "I need to go babe im meeting her in like 5 mins but ill meet you in the lunch hall around 12 to tell you want she had to say. Thank you so much for being cool with this." Brittany lent in again to kiss Santana with all she had when she pulled back they were both breathless.

"Its ok baby I trust you just be careful like I said I don't trust her. Now get going I want to look at your ass as you leave." Santana smiled at how easily the blonde went from loving to pervert she pressed one last kiss to her lips and began to walk towards the door making sure to put a little extra sway in to her hips.

She laughs when she hears Brittany wolf whistle her as she opens the door. She made her way to the library with a smile on her face knowing that no matter what was about to happen with Madison, she had the most loving and amazing girlfriend waiting for her and nothing and no one was going to bring her down.

Santana opened the library door and looked around all the tables she spotted Madison sitting at a small table at the back. She walked towards her and took a seat. "So im here and willing to listen if I don't like what I hear im out of here."

Madison looked a little shocked but began to speak "thank you for coming I wouldn't blame you if you hadn't anyway ill start from the beginning. When I first came to this school I was so scared I wouldn't make any friends. At my old school I was a loser and was bullied everyday. I saw McKinley as a way to start fresh so I worked out all summer before started.

My mom was so proud of me she took me shopping for new clothes and I got a hair cut I was like a new person. My mom had never really taken an interest in me before that. When I got on the Cheerios she and my dad went around bragging to all there friends it was like they finally had the daughter they had always wished for. For the first time we were a happy family I didn't want to lose that.

So when school started for real I was determined to make friends to keep making them proud. The other girls on the squad told me to stay away from you and Quinn that you were both ass holes. I'll never forget the first time I saw you the way you power walked in to practise I couldn't take my eyes off you.

I was shocked when you wanted to hang out with me. The closer we got the more I fell for you that was all real I swear I know I said it was all a game from the beginning but it wasn't. That day I kissed you was amazing it felt so right and when you said you loved me back I couldn't believe it.

That someone as perfect as you would want me. I knew my parents would never understand I wasn't about to risk losing what we had built. So when you agreed to be my girlfriend but in secret it was perfect everyone just assumed we were friends hanging out all the time. Those three months we were together was bliss for me. If you believe nothing else Santana then believe I truly did love you.

One day after I got home from school I found my parents sitting in my room waiting for me. They had found some of the pictures we had taken of each other and in one we were kissing. Let's just say they were not happy. They said how disappointed they were in me and I was no longer allowed to see you. They said I would be dead to them if I disobeyed them. I was crushed I didn't know what to do. They said they were going away for a month and when they got back I better have my live in order. That we would go back to being a normal family and pretend me and you never happened. My dad took me to one side and told me he still wanted me to be a cheerleader which meant getting rid of you. He told me I was going to have to toughen up and get ruthless if I ever wanted to earn his and my mothers love back.

I know I now I shouldn't have to earn their love. I was so scared as much as I loved you I just couldn't lose my family I was desperate my family was everything to me. He also told me to stop messing around and find myself a nice boyfriend.

The word gay was never even mentioned. They packed their bags as they made their way to the car my dad said do want you have to do and make me proud again."

At this point Madison was sobbing Santana didn't say anything she offered the other her hand in comfort and waited until she was able to continue. After a while she had calmed down and carried on.

"Sorry this is really hard for me anyway I stayed up that night crying and thinking about what I should do.

I decided I was going to end it with you that even though we were in love and it would really hurt we were young and would get over it. I knew I couldn't just break up with you I had to get you off the Cheerios if I was to make my parents believe it was over.

So I decided to do whatever I could to make you hate me so you wouldn't be able to stand being around and would hopefully leave. That's why I decided to start flirting with other girls in front of you. I started hanging out with Finn behind your back laying a foundation so when the time came I could ask him out. Every time I lied about where I was I was with him not other girls.

Anyway I knew I was driving you mad telling you it was all in your head I could see you slowly starting to hate me and everyday I hated myself a little more too. A friend I won't say who told me they had over heard you and Quinn talking about following me that night. So I asked a girl I knew liked me to hang out with me that night.

Nothing happened between us but as I was leaving I knew you and Quinn would be watching so I kissed her and died inside just like I knew you would be. When you confronted me I knew I had to be ruthless and to put an end to it all.

That's why I lied and said I had cheated 5 times in all honesty that was the first time I had kissed anyone else. I saw your heart break and so did mine I was so sure you would leave the squad. When you didn't I knew I had to do something so evil that I knew we would never come back from it.

All the time in my head I keep thinking about my dads words do what you have to so we love you again it's what spurred me on to do what I did next. I asked Finn if he wanted to start dating me of course he said yes.

He was only ever a cover I could see I broke you but you still came to school everyday in your uniform. I knew the only way was to get you kicked out.

Everyone was asking me what was wrong with you and why we didn't hang out anymore. I saw my chance and I took it. I told them all you had told me you were gay and made a move on me.

I told them I couldn't believe it I had I boyfriend after all and could never be gay like you. They were all shocked I talked them all in to going to sue and say we would all leave if you stayed. Quinn stuck up for you and tried to make the coach see sense but all she said was that you were useless to her now you had lost your bitchenss so she kicked you out.

I was shocked how fast everyone turned on you when the news spread. When Quinn came out to and left the team I was the only person left to replace you as captain. I was so relived when I heard your parents had found out and stood by you.

Still I knew I had ruined your life because I wasn't brave enough to stand up to my mom and dad. I fucking hate myself for what IV done.

When my parents got home I didn't go in to details. Just gave then the facts I was now dating the star of the football team was head cheerleader and you were now in glee club getting slushid everyday. The look of pride in my dad's eyes made me feel sick.

I now hated them as much as I hate myself I was so unhappy. I had destroyed the girl I love to keep the love of people who should have loved me anyway.

A few weeks ago my grandmother passed away and she left me 700 grand and her apartment in New York. She wrote me a letter saying that it would be mine to do with as I please and she was sorry she didn't step in to stop my parents controlling me.

My dad thinks im going to Harvard to study law. What I really want is to go to NYU liked we always talked about that's still my dream to live in New York and now that can happen.

God im so sorry for what I did to you in just so sorry but I swear it wasn't a lie I loved you so much. I don't expect you to ever forgive me but I owed you the truth so maybe we can both move on fully.

IM telling my mom and dad im gay tonight I know they will kick me out and ill lose them but I can't live this lie anymore."

Santana sat back in silence as she watched the girl the once loved cry her heart out. People would call her mad but she believes every word she had just told her.

There was allways so much about what she had done that never added up and now she knew why. It was like a weight lifted off her shoulders all the hate she had been holding on to melted away.

She found herself feeling sorry for this girl. Yeah what she did hurt but at least now she had Brittany and the full support of her family. After Madison had calmed down a little Santana decided to speak.

"Well I got to say I was not expecting that. You know if you would have just told me what was going on we could have worked something out. I would have done anything for you back then instead you chose to ruin my life.

I find it hard to believe you could do that to someone you truly love. Having said that I guess I can kind of understand feeling the pressure to please your mom and dad. I don't hate you anymore im glad you told me now.

In some ways you did me a favour I have great friends that I love and trust I'm a better person now my parents know the truth im not living in fear someone will see too much. I have the most amazing girlfriend that im proud to show of and she's proud to be with me. I'm truly happy now I hope you can find peace of mind like I have. In other words I forgive you.

NYU is still my dream school too maybe we can finally put all this shit behind us and help each other get in to our dream school like we always wanted only as friends.

You have to tell your parents or we can't be friends I won't lie for you. I know it will be hard when word gets out. I'm not innocent I hurt my share of people when I was on top.

All im saying is if you need it there will be a seat in glee club for you it won't be easy but if you truly want to change then you should get the second chance I got. I'm glad we did this but now I have to go I have a sexy blonde waiting for me good luck with your parents."

Madison took a shaky breath "thank you so much im going to prove im worth your forgiveness if I was you I would have slapped me and said I deserve everything I get. That's what makes you a better person then me. Brittany is very lucky to have you. I'm so glad you're happy and anyway I can help you with NYU I will. Ill speak to you soon. Santana smiled as she walked out the door.

It was 12.05 and Brittany was waiting for Santana to arrive. As much as she trusted her girlfriend she couldn't help but feel a little nervous about her spending anytime with Madison.

She was her first love after all and they are allways the ones that are hard to get over. Brittany considers Santana her first love cos she now knows what real love feels like and she had never felt it before even if she once thought she had.

Just on que Santana appeared in front of her with a wide smile on her face. She pecked her lips before sitting down and telling Brittany everything that was said. Brittany was shocked as much as she hated this girl for what she had done to Santana she of all people could understand how crap parents can make you act crazy.

She was just happy that part of Santana's life was over or so she thought. Santana told her about how she offered to help Madison with the whole NYU dream and she was not happy. She was even less pleased about her being invited in to glee club. It was her job to help Santana get in to her dream school not this Madison.

She began to worry again what if Madison try's to get Santana back now she's coming out. Santana is not the kind of girl you just fall out of love with. God what if Santana still has feelings for her first love and just doesn't realize it. Panic set in and Brittany made up some lame excuse to leave and ran off. Leaving a very shocked and confused Santana behind.

Santana was so pissed she had spent the rest of the day trying to talk to Brittany but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. She had no idea what had made her bolt. After their talk in the bath Santana was sure they were done with any drama. When the blonde didn't show for glee and Quinn told her she had seen her take off home she'd had enough.

She sat next to Rachel and felt bad she was going to ask her for a favour when they hadn't spoken for a while. Before she even had to speak Rachel was handing her car keys over. "Go and sort things out with your girl I know she was your ride so take my car. Ill catch a ride with Quinn."

Santana made a mental note to make sure she took some time just for her best friend. "Thank you Rachel I love you. Ill pick you up for school in the morning."

With that she took off for Brittany's house to find out what the hell her problem was. As she pulled up on the drive holly was walking out the door with a packed bag. She greeted Santana with a big smile and explained that she was staying over at her friends whose boyfriend had just dumped her. She waved her in and told her Brittany was sulking in her room.

Santana marched up the stairs and bust in to Brittany's room the blonde almost fell off the bed in shock. If Santana wasn't so pissed she would have laughed.

"What the fuck Brittany you just run out on me at lunch avoid me all day then fuckin leave me at school and didn't even bother to explain why. I though we were ok that we were going to be honest about how we feel about things. You can't run away from me or how you feel so tell me want the hell is going on."

Brittany hung her head Santana was so mad and she had every right to be. She was right no mater how hard it was she had to talk this out and not run. "Honey I am so sorry I did that this whole healthy taking about feelings is hard for me. I ran off because I panicked when you were talking about Madison and how you forgave her and will be helping each other get in to nyu. You invited her to join glee.

I don't know I mean I know how much you loved her and she was your first love and we all know how hard you took the break up. I'm just scared you'll realize that you still love her and she you. You'll see im not good enough for you.

I guess it's just that I love you so much it's hard to believe its not going to go away. I'm so sorry I let my insecurities get the better off me. I promise I will never run away again."

Santana's heart broke a little seeing Brittany cry. She sat on the bed next to her took her face in her hands and looked her in the eyes as she said. "She may have been the first person I loved but you Brittany are the love of my life. She was the first but I want you to be my last I will never leave you.

The only reason I even offered to help her is because I believe in second chances mine led me to you. Glee club is a family and once she tells her parents she's going to need them." Santana placed a small loving kiss to Brittany's lips "feel better now."

Brittany smiled "yeah I can't believe im such an ass. You are the love of my life to. It's crazy we haven't known each other that long or even been on a date yet but I just know I want to marry you some day. Your heart is so big to want to help her it makes me want to help to so we will do it together."

"God Britt I love you so fucking much right now. I can't wait to call you my wife one day. You are so special." the brunette suddenly crashed their lips together.

Brittany moaned as she felt a tongue enter her mouth Santana slowly pushed the blonde on to her back and straddled her hips as she continued to kiss her.

Both girls let out moans as they rocked the hips in to each other Brittany slipped her hands under Santana's top and trailed her fingers over smooth tan skin. Santana felt goose bumps rise all over her body she took her top off giving Brittany more access to her skin. Brittany moved her hands to Santana's bra clasp and silently asked for permission to unhook it.

Santana nodded and bit her lip as Brittany throw her bra on the floor she let out a loud moan as the blonde cupped her tits "ohhhh fuck Britt that feels so good take your top off I want to feel you. The blonde sat up and made fast work of pulling off her top and unhooking her bra. Santana's eyes roamed over the blondes body in awe she has never seen anything so perfect.

She slowly lent down kissing the blonde again they both moan at the feeling of their hips rocking together and breasts rubbing against each other. "ummm fuck that feels so good baby" Santana places open mouth kisses all over Brittany's neck.

she kisses further down until she sucks the blondes hard pink nipple in to her mouth while rolling the other one between her fingers Brittany hips buck up looking for more friction "fuck san ohhhh so good your mouth feels so good."

Brittany slid her hand down rock hard abs and cupped Santana's sex "ohhhh britt fuck take your jeans off I need you naked I want to make love to you so bad. The blonde moaned at her girlfriend's words in seconds both had stripped off the rest of their clothes.

Santana slowly kissed her way down Brittanys body until she was met with Brittany soaking wet center she licked her lips then slowly ran her tounge along wet folds she then ran her tounge over her clit driving Brittany crazy "please baby I need more fuck your so good"

Spurred on Santana took the hard nub in her mouth and sucked hard. Pale hands gripped dark hair as Brittany let out a loud moan when Santana entered her with two fingers and started to pump slowly while still sucking her clit.

Brittany was writhing in pleasure she began to feel a pull in the pit of her belly "oh god baby yes fuck I need you to go faster baby im so close" the brunette began pumping in to the blonde fast and hard she replaced her tounge with her fingers and began circling her clit fast "ohhhhhhh fuckkkkk yes don't stop so good.

Fuck baby so close don't stop don't stop im im cum…. Brittany's words trailed off as she flew over the edge screaming out Santana's name. Santana slowed down her movements until she blonde had rid out her orgasm. She removed her fingers and slowly licked them clean letting out a moan at the taste.

Brittany watch her in awe "god that was so hot you are amazing." the blonde suddenly flipped them over so she was laying in between Santana's legs. She lifted her hips so Santana could spread her legs wider the blonde lowered herself so their hips were locked together.

Brittany began to slowly rock moans fill the air as their clits rubbed together blues eyes stared down lovenly in to brown as she picked up the pace "ummm britt that's sooooo good god I love you so much im so close baby I want you to cum with me." The blonde nodded as the pair began to rock there hips furiously in to each other "uh britt so close shit baby im gonna cum fuck yesssss shit im cuming uhh uhhh" the brunette tumbled over the edge followed seconds later by Brittany.

They slowly rocked there wet molds together until they both came down from there highs. Brittany collapsed on the bed next to the Latina and wrapped her up in her arms both tired and ready for sleep. "Britt that was incredible IV never felt so close to anyone before." Brittany smiled and held her girl a little tighter. "I feel the same way my love. How about we take a nap then ill make dinner."

"ummm that sounds good so tired now I love you britt"

**So sorry for the wait hope this made up for it. Let me know what you think so far. Next chapter brittana finally have their date.**


End file.
